Series 7 (Germany)
It is seventh season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. On September 10, 2005, the 500th episode of the show was aired. Each contestant had three standard lifelines and one additional one. In the special room sat four wise men and during the game could help the contestant answer the question. Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Three Wise Men (in 500th episode only) Episodes * Episode 1 (10th September 2005) - 500th episode * Episode 2 (10th September 2005) * Episode 3 (12th September 2005) * Episode 4 (16th September 2005) * Episode 5 (17th September 2005) * Episode 6 (19th September 2005) * Episode 7 (23rd September 2005) * Episode 8 (24th September 2005) * Episode 9 (26th September 2005) * Episode 10 (30th September 2005) * Episode 11 (1st October 2005) * Episode 12 (7th October 2005) * Episode 13 (8th October 2005) * Episode 14 (10th October 2005) * Episode 15 (14th October 2005) * Episode 16 (15th October 2005) * Episode 17 (17th October 2005) * Episode 18 (21st October 2005) * Episode 19 (22nd October 2005) * Episode 20 (24th October 2005) * Episode 21 (28th October 2005) * Episode 22 (29th October 2005) * Episode 23 (31st October 2005) * Episode 24 (4th November 2005) * Episode 25 (6th November 2005) * Episode 26 (7th November 2005) * Episode 27 (12th November 2005) * Episode 28 (14th November 2005) * Episode 29 (18th November 2005) * Episode 30 (19th November 2005) * Episode 31 (21st November 2005) * 11th Celebrity Special (23rd November 2005) Harald Schmidt (€500,000) Tine Wittler (€125,000) Jürgen Rüttgers (€125,000) Eva Padberg (€125,000) Martin Schneider (€125,000) * Episode 32 (25th November 2005) * Episode 33 (26th November 2005) * Episode 34 (28th November 2005) * Episode 35 (2nd December 2005) * Episode 36 (3rd December 2005) * Episode 37 (5th December 2005) * Episode 38 (9th December 2005) * Episode 39 (10th December 2005) * Episode 40 (12th December 2005) * Episode 41 (16th December 2005) * Episode 42 (17th December 2005) * Episode 43 (19th December 2005) ? (€1.000, continued) * Episode 44 (23rd December 2005) ? (€64.000) Mark Altendorf (€32.000) Ursula Pronadl (€500, continued) * Episode 45 (2nd January 2006) Ursula Pronadl (?) * Episode 46 (6th January 2006) * Episode 47 (9th January 2006) * Episode 48 (13th January 2006) * Episode 49 (16th January 2006) * Episode 50 (20th January 2006) * Episode 51 (23rd January 2006) * Episode 52 (27th January 2006) * Episode 53 (30th January 2006) * Episode 54 (3rd February 2006) * Episode 55 (6th February 2006) * Episode 56 (10th February 2006) * Episode 57 (13th February 2006) * Episode 58 (17th February 2006) * Episode 59 (20th February 2006) * Episode 60 (24th February 2006) * Episode 61 (27th February 2006) * Episode 62 (3rd March 2006) * Episode 63 (6th March 2006) * Episode 64 (10th March 2006) * Episode 65 (13th March 2006) * Episode 66 (17th March 2006) * Episode 67 (20th March 2006) * Episode 68 (24th March 2006) * Episode 69 (27th March 2006) * Episode 70 (31st March 2006) * Episode 71 (3rd April 2006) * Episode 72 (7th April 2006) * Episode 73 (10th April 2006) * Episode 74 (14th April 2006) * Episode 75 (17th April 2006) * Episode 76 (21st April 2006) * Episode 77 (24th April 2006) * Episode 78 (28th April 2006) * Episode 79 (1st May 2006) * Episode 80 (5th May 2006) * Episode 81 (6th May 2006) * Episode 82 (8th May 2006) * Episode 83 (12th May 2006) * Episode 84 (13th May 2006) * Episode 85 (15th May 2006) * Episode 86 (19th May 2006) * Episode 87 (20th May 2006) * Episode 88 (22nd May 2006) * Episode 89 (26th May 2006) * Episode 90 (27th May 2006) * 12th Celebrity Special (28th May 2006) Barbara Schöneberger (€125,000) Tim Mälzer (€500,000) Rudi Völler (€125,000) Günther Jauch (€500,000) * Episode 91 (29th May 2006) Trivia * In 44th episode, FFF failed. Category:German series